debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Carne
|-|Carne= |-|Notorius B.I.G= Summary Carne is an antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo. He was sent to kill Bucciarati and his gang. His stand is one of the most bizarre and yet one of the most powerful, Notorius B.I.G, which requires Carne to die to manifest itself. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B. Unknown with Notorius B.I.G Name: Carne Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Stand User Attack Potency: Human level. Unknown with Notorius B.I.G (B.I.G doesn't have physical feats since it's main form of attack involves him decomposing the material it touches and assimilating it right after, increasing it's own size) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Unknown. Varies with Notorius B.I.G (B.I.G automatically copies the speed of the fastest being/object in the surroundings and makes it its target, maintaining that speed as long as its victim does the same until having a new, faster target. Was able to keep up with Gold Experience) Combat Speed: Unknown. Varies with Notorius B.I.G Reaction Speed: Unknown. Varies with Notorius B.I.G Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Human level. Unknown with Notorius B.I.G (High speed attacks and even bullets are absorbed with ease while slow and yet powerful attacks seems to damage him) Stamina: Limitless with Notorius B.I.G Range: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Stand users are able to perceive and detect invisible, incorporeal beings such as other stands and ghosts), Summoning (Can summon his Stand), Aura. Notorius B.I.G has Non-Corporeal (Stands are referred to as spiritual energy, and are pure visual manifestations of life energy), Invisibility (Stands are purely invisible to beings without an ability to see spirits or souls), Selective Intangibility, Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Can affect Stands and other non-corporeal beings), Reactive Evolution and Adaptation (All stands have the ability to evolve as they go on), Shapeshifting, Limited Biological Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Mid. Came back after being reduced to pieces), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 7), Empowerment and Power Mimicry (Copies the speed of the fastest target on it's surroundings), Absorption (Assimilates matter into itself upon contact. Can absorb both organic and inorganic matter, as well as energy), Size Manipulation (Increases his size as it eats matter and energy), Possession (Managed to possess Giorno), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Stands naturally tank attacks from one another as if they were merely physical damage) Standard Equipment: Notorius B.I.G Intelligence: Unknown. B.I.G seems to lack sentience. Weaknesses: Notorious B.I.G. can only be activated after Carne dies. Highly susceptible to slow attacks in particular. Can be defeated by being trapped (It was thrown in the ocean and it attacked waves for the rest of time). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Notorious B.I.G.: Notorious B.I.G. is a Stand that, upon the death of Carne, will be awakened and fully manifested. It has no proper shape, but will begin its form after possessing or absorbing something. *'Speed Detection:' To attack its victims, the Stand matches the fastest moving object near him, prioritizes them as a target, and if successful, will catch them and devour them. *'Energy Absorption:' When Notorious B.I.G. absorbs an object, it absorbs it based off levels of energy and grows in size from it. Small levels of energy do not add much, but the energy of something like an engine can cause it to grow to gigantic sizes. *'Possession:' Likely through direct contact, Notorious B.I.G. can latch onto a a person who had touched Carne when deceased and latch onto their bodies. Through this, it can possess various parts of an object or person without it realizing, also having access to their thoughts and feelings Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Stand User Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Biological Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Empowerment Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Size Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure